


Snippets (Part 1)

by jordanstory



Series: Snippets Collection [1]
Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanstory/pseuds/jordanstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a few AU ideas for snsd: cop!au | TiMER!au | "through her eyes" (an outside perspective on tae/jess) | skins (gen 1)!au | "if snsd wasn't snsd" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this about a year ago, just to get a feel on writing snsd/kpop and posted it on my LJ, and now I'm posting this here to get used to how this site works and all. As said from the title, all of these are 'snippets' so I could continue a couple of these. The first au was inspired by a daum cf in 2011 (I don't know how to link in the notes just yet, but I'll add it once I know how).

cop!au 

“Yah, Jung Sooyeon, get off that phone. It’s time to interrogate.”

Jessica pressed send and grumbled as she followed her co-worker. “How many times do I have to tell you I hate it when you call me that.”

“Until you stop texting on duty and start doing what you’re supposed to do.”

Jessica rolled her eyes and walked past her stupid co-worker. “Whatever,” she muttered. She checked in the section that’s in the back of headquarters with her badge and walked into the observation room. At least she got a hot date with the tenant from 406 now. She should wear that dress she got from Urban when she and Tiffany went shopping last week. Oh and with those heels from Loft – wait no, that’d be too much for a first date. Those light blue flats with the flo –

“Where’s Sooyoung?”

Jessica blinked and sat up straighter. “She’s rounding up the cavalry, I think.” Jessica found it strange that out of everyone else in headquarters, they relied on nine petite Asian women to do the interrogating around here. Some say the Captain has intense yellow fever, but Jessica thought otherwise.

“Looks like a gang related case this time.” Tiffany sipped her coffee and placed her clipboard on the table next to Jessica. It worried the latter by the amount of coffee her friend drinks; her teeth could get stained. “We have a twenty-two year old man in custody. He attempted to run away on foot when he realized his group of buddies left him behind.” Tiffany sighed and Jessica put a hand on her pocket to stop her phone from vibrating. “What a chump.” Good, she didn’t hear it.

Ten minutes later the rest of the interrogation group came and debriefed some tactics on how to break the suspect. As usual, Jessica will go in first because she’s a softie. Pressure the guy to talk by being cute, as what Soo said. Jessica should find it insulting but whatever gets the job done. And the rest will take turns, the aggressiveness level increasing per cop, depending on how annoying the suspect will be.

So Jessica went in the dim lit grey room, heels clacked against the concrete floor. The metal chair made an ugly sound as she pulled it away from the table. “Hi,” she said quietly and almost gave the suspect a smile until she could hear Soo face palm from behind the tinted window. “So, Mister…” Jessica flipped through the profile folder. Ah, there it is. “Oscar Franks. That’s pretty unfortunate,” she said before she could stop herself.

“They call me ‘Bones.’ I ain’t sayin’ nothin’ so you can save yourself the trouble, Barbie.”

Jessica rolled her eyes and sighed. “Mr. Franks, let me be…frank…with you. I’m going to save _you_ the trouble here. If you don’t talk, it’ll just worsen for you here on out.” She leaned on the table and looked at “Bones” directly to his eyes. “So,” she brought up her hand and motioned him to, “talk.”

Nothing changed and they continued to stare at each other as the clock ticked above them. The more she stared, the more she wanted to douse her eyes in bleach. This guy is in dire need of a hair wash and a face mask. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Mr. Franks.” She stood up, collected her belongings and walked out the door.

“What kind of fuckin’ interrogation was that? Are you kiddin’ me? You think I can’t handle your shit? I’m fuckin’ insulted here!” Mr. Oscar “Bones” Franks yelled and laughed mirthlessly to the room. “What kinda cops are they runnin’ round here – y’all needa hire some new ones! What a fuckin’ joke!”

Jessica shook her head and moved aside for Soo, Yoona, and Hyo to march into the room. She sat down on the table next to the tinted window and watched the three women relentlessly beat the guy up and get all over his face.

“You could’ve at least tried a bit more, Jessi,” Tiffany sipped from her coffee and took note of Yoona slapping her stick on the table, making the suspect jump in his seat. Soo’s hand itched toward the gun on her suspender’s holster.

“You can’t point a gun in here, that’s against the rule!” Franks terrified voice muffled through the window and walls and on the recorded tape in the observation room.

“I’m the cop here and you’re in my sanctuary so we’re playing by _my_ rules,” Soo snarled and put her hands on the table, leaning closer towards the gang member as Yoona shoved the guy’s head with the stick.

“Meh.” Jessica walked over towards the other side of the observation room where Seohyun and Taeyeon were looking for more incriminating leads on Mr. Franks’ gang. Sunny and Yuri ran some test labs on Mr. Franks’ clothes. Apparently a strand of blonde hair was found on his jacket, not just a speck of blood.

“Jessi, your phone’s buzzing. I thought Soo told you to shut that off.” Tiffany picked up Jessica’s phone and looked at it questioningly. “David? The cutie from 406?”

Jessica snatched her phone from her friend’s hand and shoved it down her skirt’s pocket. “Stop snooping through other people’s stuff. And yes, it is David from 406.” She sat down next to Tiffany again and crossed her arms. “We’re going out Saturday night.”

“What happened to Brian from SWAT?”

From the other side of the tinted window, Mr. Franks leaned too far back in his seat and fell back. His head bounced against the cold floor and Jessica swore his skull cracked. “Still don’t feel like talking, chump? Huh?” Hyo put her foot on his chest and gradually put pressure each second he refused to talk.

“ _Okay_!” He coughed from the ground. “I’ll fuckin’ talk, just get me up from here. I think I’m bleeding,” he rasped.

Jessica observed her nails and answered Tiffany’s question. “He’s hot but a bit dense. Not to mention totally narcissistic. He needs an ego check.”

Taeyeon snorted and Jessica whipped her head around to glare at her. “He isn’t the only one.”

Jessica rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. Her eyes were gonna roll out by the end of her shift, she knew it. “Go back to your researching, Taeng,” she responded flatly. She smirked to herself when she saw Seohyun tame Taeyeon down from her peripheral. Beside her Tiffany clicked her teeth and shook her head. Jessica playfully shoved the girl with her shoulder and mentally took notes on Mr. Franks’ behavior. Just another typical day at work.

\-----

TiMER!au 

Tiffany is running out of time.

“Jessi, I’m running out of time! I’m almost twenty-six; my parents got married at twenty-six and I’ve barely dated Nick for six months! That’s a half year!” Each minute that passes by, she could feel her soul eroding away.

Jessica could only sigh as she flips through another magazine. This salon needs to subscribe to better magazines. “Honey, first of all, you just turned twenty-four. Secondly, Nick’s a good guy and he’s been so patient with you, I don’t know why you’re freaking out about him.” Jessica puts the magazine down on her lap, pausing her train of thought. “Wait.” She turns her head towards Tiffany, giving her a rather questioning look. “Are the bedroom activities not meeting your standards?”

“Jung Sooyeon!” Tiffany feels her whole body heat up. This bitch! From the corner of her eye, she could see the ladies giving them their pedicures change their expressions. “This is _not_ the place to discuss such things,” she grits through her teeth. Tiffany clears her throat and recovers herself while she can. “Anyways, it’s not like you and Taec are having the time of your life lately.”

“I’ll ignore that because I know how oversensitive you are with your ‘personal’ life.”Jessica resumes flipping through the magazine on her lap. “I’m sorry to be blunt –“

“You always are, Jessi.”

“But if you really do like him, you wouldn’t be freaking out. I know you, Tiff, and you should just take it slow. Rushing into things would be a really bad thing, especially with guys like Nick.”

Tiffany pouts and fidgets with her phone. She guesses Jessica’s right. She wouldn’t be constantly worrying about her love life if she felt secure about it. She should be though, because Nick is such a wonderful man; her family loves him and his family loves her and he’s so romantic. Nick is practically the guy all the girls fall for, just beyond perfection. The thing is, Tiffany just wants a guarantee that he’s the one. How will she know for sure? What if there was someone else out there for her and she’ll just waste her whole life with him? She doesn’t want to live for the second best. She wants _the_ best.

Tiffany averts her eyes towards Jessica’s lap where she’s flipping through the pages without a care. Her eyes do a double take on a page and she takes the magazine out of her friend’s lap and flips back to it.

TiMER. _Take the guesswork out of love_.

Before Tiffany can contemplate further on it, Jessica rips it out of her hands. “Tiffany, _no_. There is no guarantee that thing actually works.” But Jessica can see the gears already rotating behind those eyes and it’s too late. “Tiffany,” she begins warily, “I’m doing this for your own good: _don’t do it_.”

“But Jessi, I just want to know! I _need_ to know! I want a guarantee that Nick is the one for me and that I’m the one for him!” Tiffany desperately whines that it makes Jessica want to slap her friend across the face if they haven’t done their manicures already. “Don’t pull that face with me; you’d do the same thing if you were in my position.”

“But I’m not. I’ve heard these things have had defects and not to mention the cost to implant these things! Jesus, snap out of it!”

“I saw on that ad they’re having a special this weekend and it’s half off –“

“Even more reason to not go!”

“ _And_ its buy one get one free. I’ll buy one for myself and he’ll get one for free! It’s win-win!”

Jessica can simply gape at Tiffany and shake her head. How could that be a win-win? When Tiffany sets her mind on something, there’s no changing her mind. Jessica sighs and realizes that they’re done with their pedicures. “Whatever you say, Tiff. Tell me how it goes.”

\-----

through her eyes 

Yoona is well known for being observant in difficult situations – the “pollster” of the group next to Yuri-unnie (though compared with her roommate, she’s more of the silent type rather than diving head first into the problem and thoroughly questioning the perpetrator). So when she notices a slight drift between Taeyeon-unnie and Jessica-unnie, she can only watch them. Don’t get her wrong – she wants to help: offer an ear to listen, a shoulder to lean on, or some words of comfort to either of them. She doesn’t know what’s happening between them or how it started, though she has some hypothetical guesses as to why there’s such a gap between the two. It’s none of her business to pry into their dilemma, but when it comes to the group's dynamic, it becomes everyone’s deal.

It was on a Thursday when Yoona began to notice. She came back from filming "Love Rain" for two days straight and now she's back at the dorm, back home with her second family.

"Hey, I'm back!" she hollered from the front door. She placed her shoes in her cubby and lugged her bags behind her as she made way through the living room. The clock on the wall ticked loudly and then she remembered it's two forty-seven in the morning and most of them are sleeping in their rooms or still out finishing up their schedules. She muttered a small "oops" and proceeded to carefully walk down to hall and into her crisp and clean bed.

Seohyun woke her up four hours later, telling her that they have a group filled schedule for the entire day. The door quietly closed with a clack and Yoona groans and muffles her face to her pillow. She glanced over to her right to see a neatly made bed. A boisterous grinder went off and Yoona's question was already answered. Of course Yuri-unnie would be up already, making her daily ma juice. So Yoona got up, did her morning routine and presented herself to an empty breakfast table.

"Manager-oppa and the driver will be here in about an hour," Yuri shouted over the blaring juicer. Her voice goes back to normal. "I think maknae woke up everyone else." Yuri took in a big gulp and had a bit of a ma mustache. "Want some?"

Yoona approached her roommate and swiped off the ridiculous mustache above her lip and wiped her thumb on a napkin. "I'll stick to some OJ and toast. Thanks though," Yoona chuckled as she opened the cabinet to get her mug. Yuri shrugged and poured the rest of her juice into a bottle.

All the other girls gradually appeared to the kitchen, ready and set for the day. Purses were heavy with books, music players, makeup - anything to fill in the space between interviews and recordings (though some books might not even be touched).

It was thirty minutes until their ride came and Yoona offered to wash the dishes this time, since she wasn't home for the past couple days. Dirty cups, plates and utensils came clanking into the sink one by one while she washed. Yoona looked up to her right to see how many more she had to do. There wasn't much left, only Sica-unnie, Hyo-unnie and Tae-unnie's.

Jessica ate her toast quietly, her focus solely on the phone in her hand. Hyoyeon was busy cackling at her phone and hurriedly resumed to text back a response. Taeyeon sat on the farthest side of the table and minded herself with her music player. Yoona wanted to say "Hurry up and finish your food, you old people!" but then she saw Tae-unnie get up from her seat loudly, making Yoona jump and focus her view on the dishes in front of her. But from her peripheral, as Tae-unnie passed by Sica-unnie who also just finished her meal, didn't acknowledge the other girl and simply smiled at Yoona and patted her back as the utensils were placed on the sink.

"Thanks, Yoong," Taeyeon smiled and went back to the main area.

Then Jessica approached Yoona and gave her a smile that looked and felt tired. The older girl walked away without a word and left Yoona alone to finish washing up. Well.

Hyoyeon dropped her plate on the sink and slapped Yoona's butt as a way of thanks. 

Yoona shook her head and rolled her eyes. Anyways, it was usually common courtesy to offer someone to pick up another's plate when they're finished and on the way to the kitchen. Tae-unnie must've been seriously listening to her music to realize her surroundings. But that doesn't explain Sica-unnie's tired smile. It could've been the stress she's been having from the musical and barely making it to her schedule.

"Yoona! Manager-oppa's here! I got your stuff!" Taeyeon yelled from the front door. "I'll be in the second van!"

"Okay!" Yoona wiped her hands and rushed to check over things any of the other girls might have forgotten and went down to the van.

\-----

skins (gen 1)!au 

Vodka swishes around the bottle as Hyoyeon takes it by the neck and chugs in one last gulp. Who needs chasers anyways; the burn feels nice. It makes her body shiver down to her toes that curl in excitement. It’s three in the morning and all the drinks for pre-gaming are gone. Time to hit the streets. She stumbles out the front door and lands face first on the grass. Shit, she is so drunk and the party hasn’t even started.

Sooyoung takes Hyo’s wrist and clamors to get her up from the grass and start heading towards Yoona’s pad. “Damn it, Hyo, it’s called pre-gaming for a reason! You’re such a lightweight!”

Hyo laughs so hard, she nearly pisses her skirt. “You’re _sooo_ uptight, Soo! D’you  think _you_ made the rules on how to drink?” Hyoyeon gets in Sooyoung’s face and pokes her nose. “Hmm?”

“I think,” Soo grabs Hyo’s wrist and drags her across the street, their heels clacking and scraping against the pavement. “You need to figure out your limits sooner or later.”

Hyoyeon thinks Sooyoung needs to chill and drink more – because _hello_ , free drinks were given out earlier! There’s no way in hell she’d miss out on that. She looks around to see Sica and Fany casually walk behind them, sharing joints with those outrageously buff guys that don’t seem the type to smoke a joint at all. Hyo snickers because that’s probably the funniest shit she’s ever seen.

“Y’all are so desperate to get that pussy, ain’t ya?!” she yells at the guys and laughs and Sica and Fany give her that look her mom gives all the time when she comes back from school. “Oh, _c’mon_ , they don’t even know how to smoke. Look at them!”

“Hyoyeon, we’re here! Just leave them alone for god’s sake!” Soo pushes her through the front door and the bass thumping from the speakers vibrate her body.

“ _Oh yea baby, that’s what I’m talking about_!”

“Jesus Christ, you’re so fucking embarrassing,” Sooyoung mutters and heads to the den. She needs a drink; raspberry Tabasco shots sound pretty great right now.

“Hey, Sooyoung!” Yoona hands her a beer and Soo downs it without mercy. “Wow okay, here’s another,” Yoona hands her another bottle.

“Hyo’s driving me nuts, she can’t control her drinking. I need a break.”

Yoona laughs and slings her arm around Soo’s shoulder. “C’mon, Soo, she’s had a tough week. Just let her do what she needs to do.” She squeezes Soo’s shoulder and lets go only to grab her wrist. “I’ve got someone to show you. Actually, you and Tae. Is Tae here?” Yoona leads them to the kitchen where it’s strangely empty and almost quiet that the roaring in Soo’s ears is deafening.

“I’m here.” Taeyeon steps up beside Soo and rubs her hands on her jeans. “Ow! The fuck even, Soo?” Tae rubs her arm and glares at the taller woman. Curse her for being so short.

“Where the hell did you come from? Fucking scared me!”

“Hey, guys,” Yoona grabs their attention. A tan woman about as tall as Yoona, dressed in a white dress and a thick jacket, walks up next to Yoona and looks at Soo and Tae with such attentive eyes it almost worries the latter. “This is my cousin, Yuri. Yuri, this is Sooyoung and Taeyeon. They go by Soo and Tae, though.”

“Hi.” Both Soo and Tae warily greet Yoona’s cousin. They watch her watch them and honestly, Soo needs a gallon of vodka to get this moving forward. “Yea, I’m gonna go get some drinks. Yoona, come with me. Tae, Yuri, you want anything?”

“Oh, no. I don’t drink, thanks,” Yuri says absentmindedly as she walks about the kitchen, looking at the bowls set on the counter.

Tae eyes Yuri as she responds, “Get me a cup of rum, will ya?”

“You got it.” And now it’s just Taeyeon and Yoona’s very strange cousin.

“So…um…do you – or are you, um –“

“Do you ever think about why we’re here?” Yuri interrupts Taeyeon. Yuri looks at Tae with such intensity that Tae can only gulp and inch away from her. “Wow,” Yuri approaches Taeyeon so close so quickly, Tae couldn’t react. “You’re so short,” she pats Taeyeon on the head.

Taeyeon’s mood immediately changes from confusion to complete annoyance. “Yea, so I’ve noticed,” she retorts and pushes away Yuri’s hand, backpedaling away from this strange girl. “Why don’t you drink? Do you smoke?” Yuri looks at her then averts her attention to the jar of salt on the kitchen island. “Are you crossfaded right now?”

“I think,” Yuri looks at her with that attentive, serious look. “You’re pretty adorable. Let’s get out. I think I saw a pool in the back.”

But Taeyeon doesn’t get a say because Yuri takes Taeyeon’s wrist and drags her out to the back. Yuri starts stripping and Tae looks away – or at least tries to because holy _fuck_ , Yuri’s got one hell of a body. She jumps into the pool with only her bra and underwear, leaving Tae to awkwardly stand there in her hoodie and jeans.

“Well, aren’t you getting in?” Yuri’s chin bobs up and down the water, spitting some of it out of her mouth and Tae suddenly got the urge to know what Yuri’s lips feel like against hers. “God, this feels so _good_ ,” she moans and Taeyeon doesn’t even bother to wait another second to strip down to her underwear.

Tae jumps in and the coldness of the water pierces through her. “Holy _shit_ , it’s freezing! Aren’t you cold?” she asks, shivering and teeth clacking.

Before she responds, Yuri dives in and comes back out, letting out her held breath. “I think it feels just right.” She swims closer to Tae until the latter is trapped between the wall and Yuri.

Taeyeon doesn’t know who the hell this chick is and what the fuck they’re doing but all she wants to do is kiss her. She’s only had a shot of vodka and rum, clearly not enough to lower her inhibitions and she doesn’t even know if the girl in front of her has had anything to drink or smoke or whatever. Shit, she’s so weird, thought, but so _hot_ , Tae thinks as she feels the both of them inching closer.

“You moved on already, Tae?! Holy fuck, girl! Congrats!”

Taeyeon wants to yell some sense into Hyo but she doesn’t – can’t – because Yuri’s kissing her and nope, she doesn’t taste like alcohol or weed. By the time Tae’s comfortable, it’s over and Yuri’s halfway across the pool, splashing around with Hyo and her friend Sunny.

“Here’s your rum, babe,” Soo squats down beside the pools ledge where Tae’s staring off to Yuri’s direction. “Yo, earth to Tae. Your rum.”

“Oh, right. Thanks. “She gulps it down in a breeze. “Shit that’s some good rum.”

Yoona sits on the ledge and kicks her feet in the water. “Wanna joint?”

Tae takes the offer and pushes herself up to sit beside Yoona. “How’s maknae? Haven’t heard about her in a while.” She puffs out a smoke ring and hands the stick over to Soo.

“Seo’s good. I guess raves are the rage these days for kids her age. Speaking of, she got us nine tickets for E9’s grand opening. Next Thursday, if you guys want to come.” Yoona pauses and looks at Tae staring at Yuri who’s playing around with the two blondes who’ve somehow got into the pool. “I’ll bring Yuri, if that’s what you want, “she smirks and takes the joint from Soo.

“Do what you wish. I’m down to rave.”

“Cool. But you’re gonna have to wear something different than a hoodie and a pair of jeans, babe, “ Soo deadpans. “I mean, c’mon, you’re cute and tiny and adorable, people would love to get all over you. Show off that cute ass of yours.”

“Then let’s switch bodies.”

Soo’s about to reply until she sees Sunny and Hyo trying to dunk each other in the water and heaven forbid they’ll drown each other before the sun comes up. “For fuck’s sake, will the two of you stop it?!” She stands up and stomps over to their direction. “I came here to get drunk as fuck, but _noo_ , I had to take care of you and your stupid drunk ass! Kim Hyoyeon, get the hell out of the pool right now!”

Yoona snickers. “I think she needs to get laid. Like, right now.”

“No shit.”

\-----

“if snsd wasn’t snsd” au

For the next thirteen hours, the plane’s constant low hum will soothe Jessica to sleep. Arriving at the airport, getting checked, having a mishap with the security and boarding the plane – in the midst of the rambunctious paparazzi clamoring _all over her_ – she has a good feeling that this flight will be her answer to relaxation. Which usually isn’t the case most times.

“I told you so –“

Jessica raises her voice a notch louder than the one next to her. “Don’t. Let’s just take in the silence.” And so she slips off her shoes for the slippers that are neatly tucked in the pouch in chair in front of her.

“I knew being your manager came with a lot of benefits. First class? I think I’m gonna stick with you forever, even if you fire me. Which you won’t because I’m the best you’ll ever –“

Jessica lazily turns her head and slides her sunglasses down her nose. “Tiffany.” A dismissive look is all it takes. “Silence.”

Tiffany would’ve quieted, but she’s pretty much used to this. “Sometimes I don’t even know how or why I stick with you because you are just a scary little…thing…at times.”

She continues to talk and talk and talk, her mouth omitting seventy-seven words per second. Jessica takes in a deep breath and cranks up the volume on her iPod to its max and closes her eyes behind her shades.

It’s been awhile since she set foot in South Korea and even if she doesn’t seem like it now, she’s pretty damn excited to be immersed in her culture. Tiffany’s just sharing her part of the excitement now, maybe because she’s finally seeing that guitar strumming “wanderlust-er” person since they last met.

-

Seohyun wonders if Hyoyeon will ever study for her midterms but that’s equivalent to wondering if Seohyun herself will ever skip her seven am lecture. But really, she just cares for her unnie’s well-being; a college education doesn’t hurt from time to time.

The door’s lock unlatches and Seohyun turns down her background study music. Not many of her floormates have the certain musical taste like her; she can wait for Grétry’s Act 3.

A worn-out Hyoyeon enters the room with her duffel bag in tow. “Wake me up at dinner time,” she says in a gruff voice, heading straight to Seohyun’s side of the room and plops face first on the bed.

“But unnie, what about your midterms?” Seohyun lifts her friend’s legs up and places them comfortably on the bed. She gathers a throw from her closet and places it on Hyoyeon. The girl’s out to the world, snoring softly against the sheets. Seohyun sighs and prays to the deities that they’ll help her unnie get through the exams.

From her peripheral vision, she sees her phone blip. A text from Yoona.

_got two tix for u and hyo-unnie! study hard so u can come and relax with me in japan!_

-

Black ink slides easily across the paper and like that, the deal’s done. She lets out a deep sigh, a sign that the burden is finally off her shoulders. Next to her, her dad offers a hand to shake. Sunny takes it with a firm grasp and gives a grin to the man in front of her. It’s pretty surreal, but she’s been waiting for this moment since, well since her family decided to sell the lease. It was a rather impromptu decision, but isn’t that what life’s supposed to be of?

“I trust that you’ll do well, Soonkyu?” Sunny realizes what he really meant – bring a good name for the family.

Sunny nods and leaves one more firm shake. “You got it.” Her dad and their lawyers pack up their briefcases and finally her dad gives her the keys to the barren building. She twirls the keys around her finger and catches it before they could fly off.

It’s finally happening.

-

“Hello?”

“Hey, Taengoo! Guess what?”

“You beat some guy’s ass in League of Legends again?” Taeyeon teases and puts the next playlist on queue. She motions over to her colleague that she’ll be out in the hallway. “What’s up Sunny?”

“I got the place! Express 99 is coming to life!” Sunny squeals so loudly Taeyeon pulls away the phone from her ear and cringes. She brings it back only to hear Sunny still giggling on the other line.

“Congrats! What’s the plan now?”

“Make a blueprint of the layout and possibly renovate a few things here and there.” Sunny pauses a beat before asking, “So how’d you like to be co-owner of this place?”

Taeyeon  frowns and looks at the phone in her hand. She’s kidding, right? “You’re kidding, right?” she asks as she brings back the phone to her ear.

“Why would I be? Taeyeon, you’re my co-DJ, my partner-in-crime, my best buddy. Why not just go all the way through? Owning a café with yours truly won’t be anything different.”

“If we’d go all the way, we’d practically be married by now,” Taeyeon replies.

Sunny humphs and adds, “Hey, Taeyeon. Let’s get married.”

“ _What_?”

“Just kidding!” she giggles and Taeyeon shakes her head. “But seriously, Taeng, think about it. I’m gonna have a small live stage and you can sing as much as you want if you own this with me!”

“Who says I’ll sing live?”

“Kim Taeyeon, don’t even start with me. Why wouldn’t you sing live? Next to DJ-ing, you _live_ to sing, am I right?”

Well, singing live _does_ sound appealing. And Sunny’s been talking nonstop about opening an underground café for years and it’s finally coming true. _And_ what Sunny said before was right; they’re partners-in-crime – they’ve been through thick and thin together. Co-owning an underground café wouldn’t be a problem. So Taeyeon accepts the offer and Sunny squeals even more.

“As long as I don’t get _too_ much attention. I’d like to keep a low profile.”

“Ha, right. The YouTube hits on your covers tell us otherwise.”

Taeyeon ignores that point. “What’s my salary though?” she presses on just for the hell of it.

“Psh, free food and drinks, duh.” What a smart ass. “Come by tomorrow so I can show you my ideas! You can be my consultant.”

Taeyeon chuckles and consents. Her colleague pokes his head out of the door and tells her to head back to the booth since it’s time to air again. “You got it, Sunny. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

-

Sooyoung goes through her new model’s portfolio as she finishes up her third ramyun of the day. It’s all she can afford these days until she gets promoted from her paid internship. Actually, no, that’s a lie. She can afford to eat more…pricier meals, but god, ramyun is just so _delicious_. So what if it’s unhealthy, her stomach’s a black hole which is a main reason why she’s so stick skinny. She slurps up the soup and licks her lips. Ah, that was some good ramyun as always.

“Sooyoung-unnie, you have to stop eating like this. When Seohyun meets you, even for the first time, she won’t be holding back to tell you how wrong it is and will give you some health tips, y’know.”

“Well you can tell your dear friend Seohyun that if I don’t eat, I’ll die. I think we all know what’s the better option here.” Sooyoung chugs her water and flips through the folder.

“Is that your new model?”

“Yup. And your new co-worker, if that’s how you models put it.”

Yoona leans forward in her chair and reads along with Sooyoung. “Jung Sooyeon, otherwise known as Jessica Jung…San Francisco, California…April 18th, 1989. “ Yoona’s eyes widen in shock. “Unnie, she’s older than the both of us!”

Sooyoung nods absentmindedly and continues to read. Her brows gradually get higher as she reads. “Holy hell, she’s modeled for Gucci, Ralph, Vera…the list goes on! She even did Victoria’s Secret?!”

Yoona looks back at the portfolio. “That’s kinda odd though, considering she’s only five-foot-four, don’t you think?”

That does seem a bit strange, but Soo’s not gonna think about it much because praise the lord, this could be her breakthrough. “This is a miracle, Yoona. This is it.”

“Sure is; a year older than us and she’s already been at the top names. What’s she doing here?”

Sooyoung’s practically on cloud nine and nothing can bring her down from her high now. “Yoona! This is amazing! We need to celebrate! Dinner’s on me!” She throws away her plastic bowl and grabs her jacket and purse. The studio’s almost empty since it’s pretty late considering its Monday and nothing ever happens on Mondays. “C’mon!”

“Okay, okay!” Yoona laughs and watches Sooyoung-unnie skip to the elevator. “Didn’t you just eat?” she asks as the elevator doors open and they both step in. Yoona presses the lobby button and they begin their descent.

“You’re gonna complain about free food now?” Soo deadpans and raises her brows at her model. “You’re crazy if you do.”

“As if! I’ll be sure to order five dishes, just to make you happy.” Who skips out on free meals anyways?

-

Yuri’s standing in the economy line to check in for her flight back to South Korea. Who knew she’d be on her way back to her motherland so soon? She minds to herself as she feels people stare at her from all directions.

People call her a hopeless romantic, which is stupid and artificial in her opinion. She’s a wanderlust, a traveler. Being called a “hopeless romantic” makes her cringe and fingers and toes curl in embarrassment. She’s constantly moving, wanting to know about cultures, see new places and faces. The possibilities are endless. She’s only been to fifteen countries the past two and a half months and she’s got a long way to go.

And okay, yea, maybe being all alone carrying around a simple luggage with a guitar case makes her look like some desperate bum or some slick amateur musician barely trying to make a living  but it is what it is. She’s gone through so much judgment she’s basically immune to all sorts of shit talk by now.

It’s her turn to check in and things go by easily. She gets a window seat near the wing and that’s probably the best seat on a plane. She slings her backpack behind her and waits for her upcoming flight.

Her phone chimes and she flips it out to read the text.

_im finally in s.korea! text me when ur here! :)_

Yuri smiles to herself and puts her phone away only then to take out her iPod and listen to her music. Yea, she’s got a good feeling this trip back home will be pretty damn awesome.


End file.
